De ricos y pobres
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Una pequeña coincidencia hara que dos personas de mundos muy diferentes se encuentren; cada uno de ellos aprendera un poco del otro pero sobretodo descubriran algo que nunca habían sentido. KidxChrona.


_De ricos y pobres_

**¿? POV. Death city 8:00 am**

Abro los ojos y como todos los días me sorprende ver el tejado de paja sobre mi cabeza tanto sueño con una gran mansión y enormes banquetes que a veces no me doy cuenta de la realidad: que soy de lo más pobre, un mendigo a efectos prácticos.

-¿Ya te levantaste?- pregunto Black Star entrando a mi "cuarto" si es que así puedo llamarlo.

-Si ya estoy despierto-dije.

-Bien porque si no te apuras te quedas sin desayuno- me advirtió antes de irse.

Me vestí con mis andrajos de siempre, como si tuvieras otros ¬¬, y me dirigí a la cocina donde ya estaban reunidos. Explicare mi estilo de vida, verán vivo en una comunidad de gente pobre pues hace mucho que nos dimos cuenta de que juntos es más fácil sobrevivir, aquí todo el mundo hace lo que puede (desde bailar y cantar hasta, llegados a los extremos, robar) para traer dinero o comida. Ellos son mi familia pues no tengo otra, no seremos muy ricos pero nos apoyamos unos a otros.

-Buenos días- me saludo Soul

-Buenos días ¿y mi padre?- quise saber al ver que no estaba presente.

-Fue a trabajar temprano-contesto Maka leyéndose por quinta vez uno de sus libros, no tiene muchos.

-Ya veo- dije sentándome a la mesa, comí con gusto amargo en la boca, esta vida no me fascina precisamente- ¿Qué noticias hay hoy?

-La verdad es que nos estamos quedando sin comida- dijo mi amigo peliblanco con gesto de disgusto- si no queda más remedio tendré que robarle a algunos ilusos.

-¡Soul!- se escandalizo Maka- ¡No puedes hacer eso, está mal! Además ¿Qué pasa si te atrapa la policía?

-¡Al diablo la policía!- intervino Black Star- ¡Aquí nos morimos de hambre!

No me gusta aceptarlo pero tiene razón.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya a ganar un poco de plata- dije acabándome mi escaso desayuno- así no tendremos que recurrir a eso.

-Suerte- me deseo Soul.

Regrese a mi cuarto a por mí violín, se que suena extraño que alguien tan pobre como yo tenga un instrumento de ese calibre pero realmente lo encontré por pura suerte y ya estaba bastante maltratado. Soy bueno para tocarlo y la gente está dispuesta a pagar unas cuantas monedas por oírme así que fue toda una bendición encontrarlo.

Después de recoger mi instrumento salí del edificio donde vivimos cruzándome con algunos integrantes más de mi familia: Kilik, Ox Ford, Harvar, Sid, Nygus, Kim, Jaqueline entre otros, todos apurados para ir a trabajar. Alguna vez este edificio fue una gran mansión pero ahora esta derruida del lado derecho y le falta parte del techo que hemos reemplazado con paja, ha estado abandonada desde hace varios años y al no tener dueño, como casi todo, nosotros lo tomamos.

Me dirigí a la plaza central que era donde generalmente había más gente y comencé a tocar, unas horas después ya tenía unas diez monedas, suficiente para comprar un poco de carne, había sido un buen día… o por lo menos eso creí hasta que escuche dos voces a mis espaldas:

-Que buena ganancia ¿no?- dijo un tipo con una pieza de hierro en la nariz

-Gracias por ganarlo para nosotros- dijo un chico de pelo negro-azulado y largo hasta los hombros.

Yo retrocedí, los conocía: Giriko y Gopher, los más destacados maleantes de los alrededores; tenían fama de ser pobres que robaban a otros pobres a falta de más inteligencia para otra cosa.

-Ja, como si fuera a dárselos- me burle con voz confiada aunque para nada lo estaba.

-No te pongas necio o tendré que sacarte las tripas-amenazó Giriko sacando una navaja.

-Se buen niño-murmuró Gopher con una ancha sonrisa.

Sentí el pánico recorrerme, sabía muy bien que eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder las monedas que tanto me costó ganar así pues hice lo que cualquiera en mi situación habría hecho… salí corriendo.

-¡Hey, vuelve acá!- me gritaron ambos.

-¡Ni de broma!- conteste sin dejar de mover los pies.

Puede sentir más que ver que me perseguían, suerte que conozco las calles como la palma de mi mano, tome los caminos más intricados que pude para perderlos pero no se dan por vencidos los malditos.

Di vuelta en un callejón par salir a una ancha calle, creo que con eso los perderé; el ruido de caballos me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee y encontré un carruaje a punto de atropellarme, puede que conozca de memoria la ciudad pero no sé cuando pasa un carruaje o no.

Cerré los ojos esperando el choque.

**¿? POV. Death city 8:00 am**

Desperté y al ver el dosel de mi cama solté un gruñido, tanto sueño con aventuras y juegos que a veces de verdad creo que estoy recorriendo el mundo en lugar de estar encerrada en esta casa.

No me malinterpreten es grandioso ser rica y tener comida todos los días, sobretodo sabiendo que a fuera la gente se muere de hambre, pero es aburrido hasta cierto punto.

-Buenos días dormilona-saludo mi hermano entrando a mi cuarto

-Buenos días- conteste deseando poder volver a dormirme.

-Papá y mamá te están esperando para desayunar- dijo él con una media sonrisa- así que deja de soñar con espadas y guerreros y levántate de una vez

-Sí, sí- dije desesperada- pero no puedo contigo en mi habitación.

-Calmada, tan temprano y de mal humor- se burló saliendo del cuarto.

Me paré y me puse un vestido lila claro rápidamente, he de admitir que me hace muy feliz comer con mis padres sobre todo después de lo que me paso… pero sobre eso no quiero ni pensar.

-¡Buenos días hija!- me saludo mi madre tan alegre como siempre cuando vio que entraba al comedor

-Buenos días madre- conteste con una sonrisa- buenos días a ti también padre.

-Buenos días cariño-dijo él acomodándose sus lentes.

-Toma asiento enana- ordeno mi hermano desde su silla.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así- le reclame sentándome.

-Basta ya de peleas, comamos en paz- nos dijo nuestra madre con un tono ligeramente amenazante.

Obedecimos, nadie quiere ver a mi madre enfadada. El desayuno de panqueques estaba de lo más rico, se siente de lo más agradable pararse por las mañanas y disfrutar con tú familia.

-Por cierto ¿hoy vas a ir a ver a Eruka?- me pregunto mi padre

-Si, me ha invitado ayer- respondí felizmente, Eruka-chan es mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

-En ese caso por favor dile a su tío que me mande lo de siempre-pidió con amabilidad mientras le daba vueltas a ese extraño tornillo que tenía en la cabeza.

Free, el tío de Eruka, está en el negocio de las hierbas curativas y esas cosas; tiene un olfato magnifico para distinguir las distintas hierbas, es casi como un sabueso*.

-Hai- dije- bueno, si no me apresuro llegare tarde, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos- dijeron todos.

Salí a la entrada de mi casa donde me esperaba un carruaje, aunque en verdad quisiera ir a pie pero mis padres tienen sus razones para querer protegerme y yo las comprendo.

-¿A dónde señorita?- pregunto el cochero una vez me subí al transporte.

-A casa de Eruka-chan- conteste con amabilidad acomodándome en mi asiento.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y como siempre miraba por la ventana maravillándome con la vida de la ciudad, pasamos cerca de la gran plaza donde había puesto de toda clase, como me gustaría ir a uno pero es muy peligroso según mis padres.

De repente oí unos ruidos provenientes de una calle lateral frente y voltee; puede alcanzar a ver de reojo a un chico siendo perseguido por otros dos, parecía asustado. El muchacho atravesó la calle sin darse cuenta de que nuestro carruaje iba en dirección a él.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Alto!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

**¿? POV. 12:15 pm**

Pude escuchar el grito de una chica aun con los ojos cerrados, los abrí y vi como el cochero hacia un movimiento rápido con las riendas para detener a los caballos, mi única reacción fue hacerme para atrás evitando las coses que daban los animales encabritados.

-¡Niño tonto! ¡Mira por donde caminas!- me grito el cochero enfurecido

-¡A callar!- ordeno una voz dentro del vehículo- ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así!- dijo una señorita saliendo del carruaje

-L-Lo que usted diga joven ama- contesto el hombre un poco apenado.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto la joven mirándome con preocupación

-¿Eh? S-Si, e-estoy bien- dije torpemente, no sé porque pero su mirada me hacía arder la cara–n-no se p-preocupe.

-Que bien- dijo ella sonriendo, es la sonrisa más linda que he visto en mi vida.

Realmente toda ella era bonita desde su vestido color lila que enmarcaba un poco su figura hasta su vistoso cabello rosa, parecía un ángel con esa piel blanca como la nieve y esos ojos azules como zafiros; no pude evitar quedármele viendo como hipnotizado.

Me llamó Death the Kid, solo soy un pobre diablo que trabaja como puede para sobrevivir y creó que Cupido me acaba de flechar.

¿? POV. 12:20 pm.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte preocupada

-¿Eh? S-Si, e-estoy bien- dijo un poco nervioso- n-no se p-preocupe

-Que bien- dije aliviada, por un momento creí que lo habíamos lastimado lo cual sería una pena pues es muy guapo

¿Qué acabo de pensar? Bueno, es la verdad pero… qué más da, creo que por lo menos en mis pensamientos me puedo dar libertad ¿no?; es muy bonito su cabello negro con tres medias líneas blancas del lado izquierdo, tiene una buena figura que puedo ver a través de la desgastada camisa blanca que lleva, pero lo más hermoso de él son sus ojos en facetas de color ámbar, parecen un laberinto en el que me gustaría perderme.

O Dios, soy Chrona Makenshi, la adinerada hija del mejor Doctor y científico de la ciudad, y creó que me acabo de enamorar.

Hello lectores ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, tanto como yo al acabar de escribir esto.

Si ya sé que a algunos les parecerá malo el cambio de papeles entre Chrona y Kid, pero pensé que sería algo nuevo e innovador poner a Chrona rica y a Kid pobre ¿qué os parece? Acepto cualquier cosa.

Sobre todo hay una persona que me gustaría que me dijera que le parece porque a ella es a quien le dedico este fic, estoy hablando de Chabeli005, si mi amiga te he dedicado esta historia porque fuiste la única en votar por ella, espero te agrade ;D

Bueno eso es todo ¿Reviews?


End file.
